UNTITLED
by SiriuslyInLove-X
Summary: Hidden away in a cottage in Port Royal is the reason Anya has been tracking down a certain infamous pirate. What happens when the fiesty female pirate comes face to face with her former lover once again? I'm no good at summaries. please take a look XD
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

It was not unusual for fights to break out in Tortuga, in fact, quite the opposite. There was rarely a quiet night in the town on the coast. And tonight was no exception. Drunken men, and women, that gathered on the streets, hollered insults at the heavily coated stranger with a large black hat that covered his face as they walked past. He made his way past without taking his eyes off the ground. Eventually he reached the pub. Pushing the door open, the atmosphere was no different than any other night but luckily enough for this customer, no fights had broken out yet. Quietly and hopefully unnoticed the stranger made his way to the bar, keeping his eye out for any oncoming drunkards. He stopped at the bar, resting his elbows on the wooden bench awaiting service. Keeping his hat over his eyes, concealed from view the stranger detected the bartender standing in front of him waiting expectantly for an order.

'A bottle of your finest rum, if you please,' the stranger said in a low voice. His main objection was to get rum, avoid attention and slip out unnoticed.

The bartender narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the stranger. 'You're not from round here are ye?' he said, as he grabbed a bottle of rum from the shelf, blew the dust off it and set it on the bar. He bent down and took a dirty glass from under the bench, setting it on the bar beside the bottle of rum.

'You could say that,' the stranger replied, their features still remaining hidden from the bartenders view. 'Leave the glass, I'll take the bottle,' the stranger said gruffly, setting five shillings on the bench and grabbing the neck of the bottle.

The stranger took the bottle from the bar, turned away from the bartender and began to make this way through the pub. Again, keeping his eyes affixed on the ground, attempting to avoid eye contact with anyone, the stranger made his way to the door. Unfortunately for the stranger, drunken men are not always nimble on their feet. A large hairy man backed clumsily into the stranger, laughing hoarsely, a half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. He turned around and looked at the stranger with disgust.

'Oi! Watch where you're goin' you stupid mangy cur!' he said, angrily. The stranger walked on, ignoring the drunken man's comments. 'Oi! I'm talkin' to you!' the man shouted and grabbed the stranger by the collar of his coat. He pulled the stranger back, turning him in the process and lifting him off the ground. He intentionally knocked off the stranger's hat, spilling long dark brown curls onto the stranger's shoulders. His eyes widened at the face staring back at him. The shockingly green almond eyes, prominent features and curvaceous lips certainly did not belong to a man. He gasped, stood straight and sucked in his stomach as he felt a blade pinching against his skin.

The woman moved her face closer to the man's, 'Put me down, or risk your guts being spilt,' she said quietly yet venomously.

The man stared at the daring woman. Not many women had the nerve to flip out a blade every time they were threatened. He let her down ungracefully. The woman glanced up at him irritatedly, stuck her blade back in it's holster, tightened her grip on the bottle of rum that still remained in her hand and bent down to retrieve her hat that lay abandoned on the dusty floor. She roughly set it back on her head and walked towards the door. Pulling open the door, outside the pub was no less noisier. People had resorted to lying in the streets, too drunk to care what others thought. She walked down the busy street, rum swinging in her hand. The only place that might possibly be quiet was the docks where she had left her boat.

She wandered down the streets that gradually became quieter as they got nearer the coast. Eventually she made her way down the path towards the dock where her small boat was tied. Voices caught her attention, she hid behind the bushes as she edged nearer the dock. She peered through the vegetation. What looked like two men seemed to be untying a boat from the dock. She watched them carefully before it registered in her head that it was her boat.

'Urry up you knuckle 'ead! Cap'ain Barbossa needs an extra boat now, not next century!' said the man with the balding head. He was sitting in a boat while another man was sitting in her boat, untying it from the dock.

'Awright, awright! I'm 'urryin!' said the other man.

With her mind made up she ran out of the bushes, her sword drawn, 'OI! GET AWAY FROM MY BLOODY BOAT!' she yelled, dropping her bottle of rum as she ran onto the wooden dock. Her boat was her main priority at that moment in time; not her bottle of rum, no matter how much she wanted to down the whole thing.

'Urry up! Someone's there,' the man said, waving his hands frantically.

As she got closer she realised that they were not men at all, they were skeletons of men. She skidded to a halt halfway down the dock. 'W-Whatever you are, get away from my boat!' she said, her voice quavering slightly. She held her sword steadily in front of her.

The skeletons looked up at her, sadistic grins on their faces, 'Ello Poppet,' one of them said. He stood up, and drew his sword. 'This your boat is it?' he said, pointing his sword at her small boat.

She glanced at the other skeleton who was standing in her boat, 'Get out of my boat,' she said bluntly, walking closer to the edge of the dock.

'Well you see, Poppet. Our Cap'ain needs all the boats 'e can get,' the skeleton said, walking closer to her. She edged back anxiously, glancing up and down at the peculiar sight in front of her. 'Funny lookin' ain't we,' the skeleton said.

'W-What are you? Why are you like that?' she asked curiously, her confidence suddenly blossoming. But still she kept her sword drawn.

'We're pirates,' the second skeleton replied. He too had his sword drawn.

She rolled her eyes, 'Well I knew that,' she said bluntly. She turned to face the other skeleton, 'Why are you like that? I-I've sailed the seas f-for a couple of years now, and never have I seen anything like it,' she said with a confused look on her face.

'It's a curse,' the pirate skeleton responded, 'We feel nothing. No pain. Nor warmth, nor the cold o' the sea,' he explained, looking her in the eye earnestly. 'We can't die.'

'Shouldn' we be goin?' the other skeleton asked. He had untied the rope that tied her boat to the dock and had attached it to their own.

The other skeleton glanced at him and nodded subtly. 'Yes. We best be goin'. See ye aroun', Poppet,' he said putting his sword in it's holster and grabbing the oars.

'You're not going anywhere with my boat,' she said threateningly and jumped into her boat, her sword drawn. She held it to the skeleton's neck, 'I might not be able to kill you. But trust me, I could do you damage,' she growled.

'That wasn' a very good idea, Poppet,' the skeleton in the other boat said, drawing his sword once more.

There was a clatter of swords as the skeleton's sword clashed with her's. With her other hand she quickly drew another blade and began fighting both the skeletons at once. She shielded her body as best she could, but flinched when one of the skeleton's nicked the skin on her stomach. Unfortunately one of the skeleton's cut her hand and she dropped her sword into the bottom of the boat. She ducked as one of the skeletons took a swipe at her head. He became unbalanced, she kicked him as hard as she could in the ribs and he fell out of the boat. She smirked at the remaining skeleton, wielding her sword menacingly.

'Take me to your Captain,' she said, pointing her sword towards the large black ship on the horizon. The skeleton looked at her confusedly, she pouted irritatedly. 'Or should I say _parley_,' she said.

'What?' the skeleton asked her.

She narrowed her eyes, '_Parley._ Part of the pirate's code,' she said informatively.

'We know the code,' snapped the pirate that had fallen out of the boat. He had climbed into the boat again, unnoticed.

'Then take me to your Captain,' she said, glaring furiously.

'Fine. Lower your sword,' the skeleton said as he grabbed the one of the oars. 'Take a seat why don't you. Oi! Get the other oar, I ain't rowin' this thing maself,' he said. She glared at him. 'I wasn' talkin' te you! Get in this boat you flamin' idiot!' he yelled at the other skeleton who clambered into the boat and sat beside the other, grabbing the oar.

'Ain't you gonna sit down?' the skeleton asked her. Unwillingly, she sat down.

They sat in silence as they made their way to the ship. The only noises were the crashing of the waves and the pirates' heavy breathing as they continued to row further away from the coast. The woman sat, wondering what on earth she had got herself into. Risking her life or not, she wanted to get away from her burdens on land. Eventually they reached the ship.

The pirates stood up, 'OI! SEND THE ROPES DOWN!' one of them yelled. Two ropes where thrown down. One of the pirates brushed past her, grabbed one and threaded it through the loophole on the end of the boat. He then climbed out of the boat, climbed up the ladder on the side of the ship. He stopped, 'Are you comin or not?' he asked her.

She didn't answer him. She cautiously climbed out of the boat and up the ladder. Once she reached the top, she climbed onto the ship, stopped and glanced around. The deck of the ship was filled with skeletons brushing and scrubbing the wooden floor. She was poked in the back and shoved forward.

'Cap'ain! Cap'ain Barbossa! We 'ave a visita,' the pirate said, pushing her towards a set of stairs that lead up to the wheel of the ship. He grabbed her elbow and lead her up the stairs.

'Don't touch me!' she snapped and jerked her elbow out of his grip.

'Well, well, well. What do we have here?' A bearded pirate walked towards her, he too was a skeleton. 'A lady,' he said reaching out his skeletal hand and touching her face. She turned her face away. 'Now why would a pretty lady, such as yourself, want to come aboard a ship like this for?' he asked her interestedly.

'I have my reasons,' she said stiffly.

Barbossa raised his eyebrow, 'And what, pray tell, may they be?' he asked her.

She raised up her arm, placed her other hand on her wrist and ripped away her sleeve to reveal a branding. A pirate's branding. Barbossa's eyes widened, 'Had a little run-in with the East India Trading Company, did we?' he asked mockingly as he stroked his beard.

'Unfortunately,' she answered him. 'I also wish to get away from the land for I am not wanted there either,' she said, pulling down her sleeve again. 'I am willing to work. Do whatever you wish me too. I am a strong fighter, I feel that I am capable with a sword, ' she said, glancing down at her own holster. 'I have sailed the seas for a couple of years now at my own free will, I have grown to know the it. I am determined. No man will get in the way of what I want. But do not push me to complete tasks that I may not be able to cope with,' she said.

'You are a strange one, young lady,' Barbossa said, circling her. 'But are ye willin' to work on a ship surrounded by a bunch of savage mongrels?' he said, pointing at the crowd of skeletons that had gathered.

'Nothing frightens me. And no man would dare get in my way,' she growled in return.

Barbossa chuckled, 'So do ye have a name then, missy?' he asked.

'Nicholson. Anya Rose Nicholson,' she said, raising her head to face Barbossa.

'Well then, Miss Nicholson. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl!' Barbossa said, throwing his arm up invitingly.

**Just a little something I thought up (: I haven't thought of a title yet, but hopefully you can forgive me until i think of something. Hope you liked it. Reviews would be nice, encouragement to carry on the story etc. Tori xo**


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

Anya stood on the deck of the Black Pearl, mop in her hand, gazing out to sea. It had always been her dream, even as a little girl, to sail the seven seas. Most of her childhood was spent on the beach, playing in the sand or searching the rock pools for crabs and small fish. Eventually when she was old enough she hired a small boat and rowed herself to small rock islands just off the shore. And most of the time, she was alone. She had lived with her drunken father until she ran away at the age of fourteen. She never knew her mother. It was then that she began stowing away on a ships. Changing ship every time it docked in a harbour. That was her life for four years, sailing the seas at her own will. There were times of course when she didn't feel the need for hiding, so she just worked with the rest of the crew on the ship.

It was in Tortuga that she boarded the ship that was the reason for her being branded. Four days she went unnoticed, until finally she was spotted nicking food from the parlour. It was only that when she was caught that she realised the ship she was on belonged to pirates. After becoming friendly with some of the crew, she quickly found out their mission. To attack Port Royal, an island with allies to the East India Trading Company. Of course, being an eighteen year old girl, Anya's own instincts were to stay aboard the ship. She felt that her skills with a sword could still be improved. And so she did. But things went terribly wrong. The navy of Port Royal had caught wind of their attack, giving them time to prepare for battle. They had far more men, better equipment, they were organised and had a plan. Yes, the pirates had raw nerve, hatefulness and would kill anything in their way. But that wasn't enough. Port Royal seized their ship and captured every person aboard including Anya. They were tried before the Governor, many men were sentenced to be hung by the neck, others locked away in cells. Anya, who had nothing against her name was harder to select a punishment for. Eventually they came to a decision to have her branded a pirate. And so the bold letter P still remains on her wrist today.

She spent six long, cold months in a cell in Port Royal. Feeding off slices of bread and water that were given to her morning and night. She felt slightly comforted by the fact that the men who had imprisoned her had at least saved her dignity by giving her a cell of her own rather than having to share one with three other men. On the other hand she wished that the iron bars could have been replaced by a stone wall, thus the dirty, randy pirates could not stare at her all day, or attempt to reach their hand through the bars to touch her. There were days when she slept, others when she sat at the entrance of her cell, gently chipping away at the iron bars with a small rock in the hope that one of them might crack and break off. After three months of chipping away at the iron bars with no success, she gave up and resorted to lying on her back, feet up against the iron bars humming tunes to herself.

Anya clearly remembered the day when a soldier came to her cell, opened it and said that she was to be freed. Of course, freed wasn't exactly what they meant. They offered her a job as a maid in the Governor's house instead of spending more time in a cell. To this she politely refused, saying that she did not want to spend the rest of her life in a dress cleaning up after other people. But then they offered her a job to work on the ships. Anya jumped at this opportunity gratefully. She served the navy of Port Royal for a year and made some good friends around the harbour. But she got fed up of being yelled orders at by the Commodore and left the ship unnoticed one afternoon. She commandeered a small ship in the harbour and sailed to Tortuga where she rented a small house. But after being thrown out for not paying the rent she decided to sail the seas and be free of any debt. For three years she sailed around the Caribbean, settling every once in a while on small islands.

'OI! YOU!' Anya snapped out of her daydream and glanced over her shoulder. 'Aren't you s'posed te be workin'?' Pintel said, he too was holding a mop. Anya shrugged and dragged the mop across the wooden deck.

Anya looked out at the sea and furrowed her eyebrows. 'We're sailing to Port Royal, aren't we?' she asked him as she noticed the land in the distance. She stopped mopping once more and leant on the handle of the mop. 'Did Captain Barbossa say why exactly?'

Pintel looked up. 'It's calling to us,' he said softly, gazing out at the splashing waves of the sea.

'What's calling to you?' Anya asked confusedly.

'The las' piece o' the Aztec Gold,' he replied with a sadistic grin.

'Aztec Gold? Is that the reason you're … _skeletal _in the moonlight?' Anya asked interestedly. Pintel nodded and began to mop again. 'So you need to collect _all_ the pieces of gold to become mortal again …' she said to herself, as if it was no importance. But Ragetti heard her.

'Yes. And te blood o' each man who spent te gold in te firs' place. Fing is ... we need te blood o' Bootstrap Bill to lift te curse,' Ragetti said, picking up his eye from the floor, blowing the dust of it and popping it back in it's socket.

'Is he not _dead_?' Anya said.

'E 'ad a kid,' Pintel said, sloshing the mop in the bucket of water and then dragging the mop across the deck. 'So we're gonna cap'ure the kid take 'im to Isla de Muerta 'nd slit 'is throat, 'he slid his finger across his neck, 'in the gold.'

'Charming,' Anya said, she wrinkled her nose at the thought.

They continued to sail towards Port Royal and as night fell they reached the harbour. Anya stood, resting her elbows on the side of the ship, gazing out at the lights that lit up the sky and glimmered on the surface of the sea. She wasn't particularly sure she wanted to return to Port Royal, considering she had been imprisoned here before. But she didn't really have any say. Captain Barbossa made the decisions.

'You all know wha' you're te do,' Captain Barbossa yelled over the pirates. Anya stood looking over the sea at Port Royal. 'Find the las' piece o' gold. Cause havoc, terror … make their lives hell.' There was a roar of enthusiasm from the pirates. 'GET THE GUNS!' Barbossa bellowed and made his way over to Anya. 'Awright, missy? You know wha' you're te do, don't ye?'

Anya jumped in surprise and glanced at him. 'Yes. Cause havoc, wreck homes _and_ lives,' she said, staring back over the sea. 'And _not_ get captured again.' Barbossa looked at her with confusion. 'I was branded here when I was eighteen. Spent six months in a cell and had to work here on the ships for a year until I commandeered a ship and sailed to Tortuga,' she explained.

'You really are a pirate, aren't ye,' Barbossa said with a small chuckle, turning around as one of the crew approached them. 'Well?' he asked.

'Guns are loaded, Cap'ain,' the pirate informed him.

'Good, good,' Barbossa said, stroking his beard. 'You better get ready, missy. You'll be goin' ashore soon,' he turned to Anya who nodded briefly and walked off to her cabin to collect her coat and swords.

'FIRE!'

Anya returned to the deck of the ship where the majority of the crew had gathered. She had her swords in their holsters, her coat on her back and her hat in her hand. She pushed past a few of the crew, walked towards the side of the ship and waited until she could climb into a boat. Eventually she got into a boat and they began to row to shore. She stood up with the rest of the crew, eager to get off the boat. She set her had roughly down on her head, drew her sword and jumped off the boat into the shallow water of the sea. She followed some of the crew up the beach, only to be met by some of the navy of Port Royal running menacingly towards them. Anya rolled her eyes, and stuck her blade in the soldier closest to her. She ran off through through a small crowd of them, battling each one in turn before walking away unscathed.

She jogged up a small alleyway which was somewhat recognisable to her. She glanced around, but there was nothing of interest. She ran on, occasionally running into a stray soldier or two. Once disposing of the threat that stood in front of her she walked onto what looked like a main street to meet the majority of the crew. They were killing anything in their way, throwing bombs into buildings and stealing anything of value that they could get their hands on. Anya jogged up the street, a certain building catching her eye. She smiled at the thought of a new sword and made her way over to the entrance. She reached her hand up to the door and pulled. But it was locked. She began to pull harder, eventually loosing her patience and kicking it open. She glanced around inside, no one was there. She wandered inside, her eyes lit up at the amount of swords there were. She walked around the holder, running her hand along the blades of the swords as she went. One caught her eye; it had a gold and blue shaft and probably the sharpest blade. She lifted it out of the holder, got a feel for the grip and swished it through the air. The noise it made as it cut through the air sent a shiver down her spin. Smiling with delight about her discovery, she set her old sword in it's place.

Suddenly the door creaked, Anya glanced quickly over her shoulder. A man was standing in the doorway, luckily enough he had not spotted her. She quietly made her way around the other side of the pillar, the new sword in her hand. The door creaked once more, she glanced around; the man wasn't there. She sighed heavily, but ducked just in time when she seen a blade flashing towards her out of the corner of her eye. It hit the wooden pillar where her head had just been. The man took another swipe at her, she dodged out of the way. She held up the word, shielding her body, waiting for the man to pounce once more. There was a clash of metal as their swords made contact with one another. From what she could see of the man; he was extremely handsome. Certainly not a pirate by the looks of it, but he had skill with a sword. They battled on, neither one getting the better of the other. It was a tiresome battle, rather pointless as well.

'Ah!' Anya yelped when the man grazed her hand with his blade. She looked up, he had his sword held half-way in the air and he was giving her the most peculiar look. She stared straight into his eyes before he suddenly took a swipe for her. She ducked before kicking out at him, her right foot making contact with his stomach, winding him and knocking him to the floor. Her hat fell off in the process, leaving it abandoned on the ground.

The man looked up wide eyed at her. 'You – You're a woman!' he panted as he tried to pull himself up from the ground. Anya offered him a hand, he raised his eyebrow but took it anyway.

'Yes, I'm a woman,' Anya said bluntly as she pulled him to his feet. She bent down and picked up her hat from the ground. 'You're pretty good with a sword if you don't mind me saying,' she nodded towards his abandoned sword on the floor.

The man smiled, 'Just because I make them doesn't mean to say I can't practise with them,' he said, brushing the dust off himself and lifting the sword from the ground. 'Why are you here anyway? You're not a pirate, are you?' he pointed the sword menacingly at her.

Anya smiled and pushed the blade away from her face. 'I am. But I'm not like the rest of them. I was branded when I was eighteen when I stowed away on a pirate ship that got caught by the East India Trading Company,' she explained. 'Not because I did … whatever it is pirates do exactly,' she said with a smirk. 'Cause havoc to the men ashore?' she suggested.

The man chuckled and noticed the sword in her hand. He glanced up and made eye contact with her, 'You can keep it if you want. It might come in useful,' he said, nodding towards the sword in her hand. 'Will Turner,' he said, holding out his hand. The name sparked a memory in Anya's mind, but she could not identify why.

'Anya Rose Nicholson,' Anya informed him, taking his hand and shaking it vigorously. 'Nice to meet you … and in such a strange fashion,' she said, with a small chuckle. She glanced around, eyed out the window noticing that there where far more men from Port Royal than pirates. 'Listen, I'd better be going. People to see, things to steal … you get the idea,' she said hastily. 'See you around, Will,' she said raising her hand as she walked out the door not waiting for him to reply.

She glanced up and down the street, wondering to herself whether or not an old friend would recognise her if she turned up on her doorstep. She scurried past a group of soldiers, and up a small alleyway just off the side of the blacksmiths. She ran along the muddy path, running past a few small houses. Finally she recognised the house; it was a small one story cottage with a thatched roof and a glossy black door. She put her sword in her holster, pushed open the small gate and walked up the short gravel path. Eventually she reached the door, she reached up her hand and rattled her knuckles on the wooden door. She waited patiently, tapping her foot on the small step in which she was standing. Suddenly the door opened and light spilled out onto the path. Anya smiled and looked up at the young woman with black hair and hazel eyes, a small boy asleep in her arms.

'Good to see you again, Anna Lucia.'

**Hope you liked the chapter! Reviews are nice, constructive criticism too (: Tori xo**


	3. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

'Well, I'll be damned! Anya! What the blazes brings you around to this part of the Caribbean?' Anna Lucia exclaimed cheerily. The sleeping child in her arms was no longer sleeping but peering at Anya through brilliant green eyes. 'Not still gallivanting after pirates I hope,' she said. Anya threw her a stern look. 'Sorry, I-I forgot,' Anna Lucia corrected immediately, 'Why don't you come in?'

'Oh, I really don't think I should, Anna,' Anya said, staring intently at the child that was in her friend's arms. She smiled sub-consciously at the boy. He had inherited strong facial features from his father, they seemed to be growing more blatant every time Anya saw the child. 'I-I don't want to intrude … ' she glanced back Anna.

'Don't be preposterous, Anya! You're practically family anyway,' Anna replied slyly, raising her eyebrow. Anya rolled her eyes and dropped her shoulders. 'That's a yes then. C'mon in,' Anna said, gesturing for Anya to enter the small cottage. Anna walked further down the hall into the cottage, hoping that Anya was following her, she glanced back. Anya was closing the door behind her. 'We're just in here,' Anna informed her friend who nodded slightly.

Anya walked anxiously down the hall, she had been in this cottage on countless occasions and still it didn't seem any less daunting. Memories that she had of this small house came flooding back to her, some she wished that she could forget, others she treasured. She stopped in the doorway of the living room. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, there were several chairs sitting around the perimeter of the room, a large rug placed in the middle and a few candles alight on ledges around the room. For a room with such little presence, warmth radiated from it. Sitting in one of the chairs was John, Anna Lucia's husband, and on his lap was presumably their child – a little girl with dark ebony hair, no older than six months old. Sitting on the other side of the room was John's grandmother, Opal, who had nodded off. Anya couldn't understand how though, the noise from the canons and the guns certainly wasn't something one could sleep through. She chuckled at the sight of her old friend, sleeping so peacefully through such chaos.

'Good to see you again, Anya,' John said with a smile as he looked up at Anya once she had entered the room. He saw Anya glance at the child in his arms. 'I don't think that you've had the privilege of meeting our daughter. This is Lottie, she was born last Spring,' he said, getting up from his chair and walking towards Anya.

'She's beautiful – takes after her mother, she does,' Anya said, gently brushing her finger down the side of Lottie's cheek. Like her great grandmother, she looked so serene whilst asleep. 'Congratulations,' she said, glancing between Anna Lucia and John.

'Thank you, Anya,' Anna Lucia said, as she wandered over to were the other adults were situated. The small boy was still in her arms. 'And before you ask, Lucas has been no trouble whatsoever,' she said, glancing down at the little boy who was smiling toothily back at Anya. She managed a feeble smile, her gaze flickering between Anna Lucia and Lucas. 'Did you find him then? Is that why you returned?' Anna asked, handing Anya the little, green eyed boy.

Anya clutched the boy tightly. He was back in her arms. Her little Lucas. She always hated leaving him, but she knew that the sea was no place for a baby. And she knew he would be better off living with Anna Lucia and John who had no criminal record. Anya was a target for the East India Trading Company – a pirate. Once Lucas was born she made sure that he no one knew that he was her child, not until he was old enough to understand and go to sea with her. She kissed him softly on the forehead before turning her attention to Anna Lucia. 'Yes, I found him quite a while ago actually. I spent half my bloody time sailing around the Caribbean after him, eventually I saw his ship docked at Tortuga. And when I saw him he ignored me. Ignored me like I was some wench that he had shagged one evening of old. So I confronted him, but still he continued to ignore me. I decided that he mustn't want to know anything so I left without telling him,' Anya explained scornfully.

'Oh, Anya,' Anna Lucia said, reclining into an old wooden chair. She gestured for Anya to sit down on one of the empty chairs in the room. 'He's got to find out sooner or later. You can't leave the fellow uninformed – even if he is an insolent toe-rag … I mean, Lucas is his child too,' Anna reasoned.

'Well he didn't seem to even remember me!' Anya snapped impatiently. 'I honestly thought we had something special, that our relationship was something more than just a fling,' she said in a feisty manner. 'Obviously not by the way he treated me. He just left without any indication where he was going – and he didn't try to contact me once. And even when I did finally find him, he ignored me!'

'Maybe he didn't recognise you, Anya,' John said, reasoning with his spunky friend. 'You have changed an awful lot since I last saw you, and that was almost two years ago,' he said. Anya sighed, he was right, she shouldn't have been so hasty to jump to conclusions. 'You'll probably run into him again at some point in the near future … you can tell him then.'

Anya rested her chin on the top of her son's head. He had gone quiet, he had finally fallen asleep. 'I guess,' Anya said, kissing Lucas' head. There was the loud sound of a canon once more. Anya jumped in surprise. She glanced between John and Anna Lucia. 'You know it's too risky if I stay ashore – I'll have to leave in the morning,' she said, frowning at the thought of leaving her son once more. 'I hope you don't mind looking after Lucas.'

'Of course we don't mind, Anya,' Anna Lucia said. 'If that's it takes for you to stay out of prison – or the hangman's noose for that matter – we can deal with it. Lucas is no trouble at all anyway. Sure he has your temper, but he's a darling really.'

Anya chuckled and hugged her son tighter. 'I'll put him to bed,' she said, getting out of the chair. 'Just down the hall and to the right?' she asked Anna, who nodded in reply. Anya wandered out of the living room and down the dimly lit hall, her son quietly sleeping in her arms. She opened the first wooden door on the right as she reached it. Inside the room were two small beds, the one with blue blankets obviously belonging to Lucas. She walked silently into the room, laying her sleeping child down gently on the small bed before tucking him in. She knelt down beside his bed, brushed his dark brown hair out of his face and softly kissed his forehead. She began to hum quietly to him, a song that she had known all her life.

'We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads, drink up me 'earties, yo ho. Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, drink up me 'earties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me,' she sang softly, lulling him into a deeper sleep. She smiled lovingly down at her child, the torment of leaving him again building up inside her. But she knew it was for the best – if she was caught he would be without his mother, never knowing her. She didn't want that. She kissed his forehead once more, most probably for the last time until she returned. She slowly retreated from the room, not taking her eyes off her little boy until she closed the door. Not only on her son, but on her chance to see him grow up.

Anya didn't feel like conversing much after that. Anna Lucia guided her to her room where she would spend the night before leaving at first light. It was the first time in quite a while that Anya had slept in a proper bed – and a comfortable one at that. She had the first proper nights sleep since she ran away from home. It comforted her that maybe things might get better after all of this, no one in Port Royal seemed to be aware of her presence and no one knew who she was, or that she was a pirate for that matter. She would visit her son at every opportunity until he was old enough to sail the seas with her. It seemed perfect, but every dream has it's flaws.

Anya awoke the next morning as the light spilled through the window and onto her face, almost blinding her. She squinted irritatedly and yawned but soon realised that it would be in her best interests to get out of bed and leave Port Royal. She jumped out of bed, quickly pulled on her leather boots, grabbed her belongings and rushed out of the room. The house was silent, nothing stirred. Anya closed the door of her room behind her and scurried down the hall towards the front door. Opening it slowly, she glanced back one last time into the little house that she knew so well before she walked out into the warm sunlight. She roughly set her hat on her head and wandered down the small alleyway that lead to the 'main street' of Port Royal. She knew it probably wasn't the best idea, but she decided against her instincts. It was quiet, though she could she a few people bustling about doing their daily chores. She passed them, they paid no attention to her whatsoever. Eventually she reached the street, glancing up and down it she noticed the damage that had been caused by the crew of the Black Pearl. Her gaze rested on the pathway that lead to the shore, but suddenly something rather disturbing caught her eye. She raised her eyebrow and walked forward, examining this person that was sprawled out on the dusty, dirty ground. As she got closer to the man lying on the ground, he let out a groan.

Anya furrowed her eyebrows, and knelt down beside the man. 'Will?' she asked, watching him as he lifted his head unsteadily. 'Will?' she said more urgently. He opened his eyes and peered at her, he looked almost in pain. 'Are you okay?'

Will hoisted himself up, rather painfully into a sitting position. 'I'm fine,' he said, gruffly. 'Those bloody pirates …' Anya chuckled and Will threw her a glance of annoyance. Then suddenly his eyes widened as though he had remembered something. 'Elizabeth!' he exclaimed, jumped to his feet and began to walk towards the fort of Port Royal which was situated up the street.

'Who?' Anya asked him bewilderedly and she rushed after him.

'Elizabeth,' Will repeated impatiently, 'Those bloody pirate friends of yours captured her.' He didn't bother to take notice that Anya was having trouble keeping up with his rapid pace. 'I have to go and inform the Commodore.'

'Well I can't come with you!' Anya exclaimed, stopping abruptly.

Will came to a halt and spun around. 'Why not?'

Anya rolled her eyes. 'Well let's see … I'll just waltz up into the fort of Port Royal looking like the bloody pirate that commandeered one of their ships four years ago. I'd just love to see what would happen if they recognised me!' she said sarcastically.

Will snorted, 'Hung by the neck, I'd say.' He smirked, Anya glared at him. 'The blacksmiths is open, go stay in there. If anyone comes in, pretend to be working,' he said, before turning his back on her and walking up the street. He glanced over his shoulder, she was watching him sullenly. 'If the soldiers come in the back door should be open. I'll be back soon.'

'Gee, thanks Will,' Anya said, her voice dripping sarcasm. She watched him as he rushed up the street towards the large grey stone building. She sighed and began to make her way back towards the blacksmiths. She pushed open the wooden door, expecting to see Will's boss working, but he wasn't. He was nowhere to be seen. She glanced around the room, spotted a chair and wandered over to it. She sat down, put her feet up on the bench, pulled her hat over her eyes and slipped into a quiet slumber. She slept for a while, unaware of her surroundings. Suddenly there was the sound of a bottle dropping, Anya flinched and sat upright. She pulled her hat back so that she could see, there was a rather dirty, old man present that had dropped what looked like a bottle of rum. She watched him as he bent over and grasped the bottle neck in his hand. He stood upright once more, took a swig of the rum – that was when he noticed her.

'Who are ye?' the old man spluttered, his voice was slurred. It was clear that he was drunk. He watched Anya attentively as she got to her feet and walked towards him. As she got nearer she noticed that she towered over him, and she wasn't exactly the tallest person around.

'My name is – '

The back door of the blacksmiths burst open. 'ANYA!' Will shouted as he rushed into the room. 'You know how to sail a ship, right?' he asked desperately as he approached her.

'Of course I know how to sail a ship,' Anya replied, studying Will's expression as he caught his breath back – he looked as though he had just ran a marathon. 'Why?'

'We need to go,' Will said, grabbing onto her arm and pulling her towards the back door. 'Put it this way, I just freed a pirate from a cell in the fort – I think they'll be looking for us,' he said, as he continued to drag the confused Anya towards the door.

'Someone's finally found their criminal side,' Anya mocked as they made their way into the open and down the back alleyway. 'Well where is this pirate, then?' she asked interestedly.

'I told him I'd meet him down by the docks,' Will answered as they rushed down the spindly lane towards the shore. He continued to pull her along by the hand, seeming like he didn't want to let go. Maybe he was afraid that she would do a runner, but Anya had no intentions of running from anyone.

'Oh, and does this pirate have a name?' Anya asked.

'_Captain_ Jack Sparrow.'

Anya stopped abruptly, causing Will to let go of her hand. He spun around and stared at her questioningly, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Anya glared at him, though she wasn't glaring at him exactly, it was the thought of the person he had just mentioned.

'You want me to sail on a ship with Jack _bloody_ Sparrow?'

**Hope you liked the chapter! (: Reviews and constructive criticisms are really appreciated! Tori xo**


End file.
